The Opposite Of Love
by Witchi
Summary: Drama, Romance, Humor, Spannung. Niamh wird zu Beginn des 3. Schuljahres gegen ihren Willen nach Hogwarts geschickt. Doch ihr Aufenthalt dort gerät zum Alptraum, als Draco Malfoy beginnt, sie zu erpressen. Wird sie eine Möglichkeit finden, ihm zu trotzen?
1. Hogwarts oder nicht Hogwarts?

**_Niamh wird zu Beginn des 3. Schuljahres gegen ihren Willen nach Hogwarts geschickt. Ihr Aufenthalt gerät zum Alptraum, als Draco Malfoy beginnt, sie zu erpressen. Wird sie eine Möglichkeit finden, ihm zu trotzen? Werden ihre Freunde aus Gryffindor ihr helfen können?_**

_Drama, Erotik, Spannung, auch etwas Humor undbestimmt gibts bisschen Romantik...will mich noch nicht so festlegen. Ist auf jeden Fall von allem was dabei! _

_Rating: R. Einige Sexszenen, sowie Szenen, in denen sexuelle Nötigung vorkommt, sind dann doch nicht ganz jugendfrei ;-)_

_Ob es ein Pairing in dem Sinne geben wird, steht noch in den Sternen. _

_Wenn ihr lest, dann bitte bitte reviewt auch...ganz lieb schaut...__Und wenns nur ein kurzer Kommentar ist. Kritik ist willkommen, Lob natürlich noch mehr...;-)_

_Hätte halt gerne Rückmeldungen, auch um zu sehen, ob es sich überhaupt lohnt, weiter zu schreiben. Wenn sich interessierte Leser finden, undseien es auch nur einige wenige, schreibe ich natürlich weiter. :-) _

_So, und nun viel Spaß!_

_Witchi_

Hogwarts oder nicht Hogwarts?

Niamh seufzte, während sie ihren Koffer packte. Ihre Eltern hatten nun doch beschlossen, sie nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Dabei hatte sie so gehofft, dass das nicht passieren würde. Sie besuchte doch bereits eine gute Schule, die Cresthill School...keine magische, sondern eine ganz normale Schule mit ganz normalen Leuten.

„Eine Muggelschule", hatte sich Silvodora Kedward, ihre Großmutter väterlicherseits, verächtlich geäußert. „Ihr seid eine Schande für die ganze Familie. Bisher wurde noch jedes Kind in Hogwarts erzogen. Nur ihr brecht mit der Tradition."

„Mutter, das ist unsere Entscheidung", hatte ihr Vater hitzig erwidert.

„Das ist es allerdings", war es herablassend näselnd von Silvodora gekommen. „Und es ist meine Entscheidung, wem ich mein Vermögen hinterlasse."

Die oben vom Treppenabsatz aus heimlich lauschende Niamh hatte genau gehört, wie im Wohnzimmer unter ihr plötzlich erschrocken die Luft eingesogen wurde und irgendetwas- wie sich später herausstellte, ein Glas mit Rotwein- umkippte.

„Was willst du damit andeuten, Mutter?" hatte ihr Vater gefährlich leise nachgefragt.

Niamh hatte entnervt mit dem Kopf geschüttelt. Ihr war klar gewesen, was Silvodora damit andeuten wollte.

Silvodora Kedward war eine sehr reiche Frau. Niemand wusste genau, auf wieviel sich ihr Vermögen wirklich belief, doch es musste gewaltig sein. Ihr Lebensstil war mondän und aufwendig, ihr Haus glich einem Palast, sie konnte zwischen 8 verschiedenen Luxusautos wählen, wenn sie irgendwohin wollte.

Nicht, dass sie selbst hätte fahren müssen- dafür hatte sie ihre Chauffeure.

Und Silvodora hatte nur ein einziges Kind, Almius Kedward- Niamhs Vater.

Niamh und ihre Eltern hatten allerdings keinerlei Vorteile vom Reichtum der Großmutter. Sie wohnten in einem bescheidenen Einfamilienhaus in einem Londoner Vorort, besaßen ein altes, ziemlich klappriges Auto, und Niamh besuchte eine staatliche Schule. Eingekauft wurde im Discounter, und Niamhs Taschengeld war mehr als mager.

Niamh wusste, warum dem so war, warum ihre Großmutter sie nicht finanziell unterstützte. Es war, weil ihre Eltern- beide reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien entstammend- sich vom Zaubererleben abgewandt und für ein ganz normales Leben entschieden hatten. Ein Leben ohne Hexerei und Zaubersprüche.

Sie hatten mit Niamh offen darüber gesprochen, sie über die Gründe für ihre Entscheidung aber im Dunklen gelassen.

„Du kannst dir doch denken, was ich damit sagen möchte, Albius", hatte ihre Großmutter mit kalter Stimme erwidert. „Nach der Enttäuschung, die du und deine Frau mir bereitet habt, hatte ich gehofft, in Niamh eine würdige Nachfahrin für mich gefunden zu haben. Aber nein, ihr habt auch meine Enkelin zu einem langweiligen Muggeldasein erzogen. Mittlerweile ist sie 14, bald schon wird es zu spät für sie sein, noch Anschluss in Hogwarts zu finden."

„Was uns ganz und gar nicht interessiert, Silvodora. Niamh lernt auf ihrer Schule alles, was sie für ein normales Leben braucht. Sie..."

„Schweig!" hatte Silvodora herrisch in Gileas Richtung geschnappt. „Es ist sowieso nur deine Schuld, dass mein Albius so geworden ist! Ohne dich hätte er sich nie zu solcher Schande für die Familie Kedward entwickelt! Du hast ihn mit deinen Flausen angesteckt!"

„Mutter..."

„Es reicht, Albius. Es liegt jetzt ganz bei euch. Ich will, dass meine Enkelin rechtzeitig zu Beginn des 3. Schuljahres in Hogwarts antritt. Das ist in zwei Wochen. Solltet ihr dies verweigern, enterbe ich dich, und mein ganzes Vermögen geht an den Alraunenschutzverein."

In diesem Moment hatte Niamh gewusst, dass ihr Schicksal besiegelt war. Sie würde nach Hogwarts geschickt werden.

Ihre Eltern konnten es sich nicht leisten, auf Silvodoras Nachlass zu verzichten. Ihr Vater war seit einiger Zeit arbeitslos, und sie hatten beträchtliche Schulden. Ohne das Erbe würden sie diese nie tilgen können.

Und eben deshalb musste sie nun ihren Koffer packen. Je näher der Zeitpunkt ihrer Abreise rückte, desto mulmiger wurde ihr. Sie hatte doch keine Ahnung von Hexerei, sie würde einen kompletten Narren aus sich machen. Zwar hatte sie immer mal in den Büchern geschmökert, die ihre Großmutter ihr hartnäckig zu Geburtstag und Weihnachten schenkte, aber mehr als einen Stift schweben zu lassen, hatte Niamh nie fertiggebracht. Und in letzter Zeit war ihr Interesse an Magie eigentlich gänzlich erloschen und hatte sich anderen, weit weltlicheren Dingen, wie Kosmetik, Musik und Jungen zugewandt.

Sie griff nach der Fernbedienung, schaltete MTV ein und begann, ihre Schminksachen zusammenzusuchen.

Morgen früh um 9 würde ihre Großmutter sie abholen und zum Zug bringen. Wahrscheinlich gab es in Hogwarts weder Fernsehen, noch einen CD- Player, geschweige denn einen PC mit Internetanschluss.

Und ganz sicher kein Handy, dachte Niamh mürrisch, während sie eine SMS ihrer Freundin Susan beantwortete.

Diese beschloss daraufhin, anzurufen. Kaum hatte Niamh das Gespräch angenommen, drang Susans Redeschwall in ihr rechtes Ohr.

„Du gehst also wirklich fort auf diese Privatschule? Dir ist aber schon klar, dass Stacy sich dann sofort an Eric ranschmeissen wird? Die freut sich diebisch, dass du gehst und sie dann freie Bahn hat...Und wie ich es einschätze, wird er dir auch nicht lange nachtrauern. Schließlich bist du dann Hunderte von Kilometern weit weg, und du kannst nicht erwarten, dass Eric nur für die Ferien lebt..."

Niamh legte wortlos auf, schaltete das Handy aus und warf sich auf ihr Bett. Ihre Kehle zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Sie wollte nicht fortgehen, wollte nicht fort von Eric, mit dem sie seit fast einem Monat fest ging, und auch nicht von ihren Freundinnen Susan, Rebecca und Silvia. Nicht mal von dem Biest Stacy Lockwood wollte sie fort.

Und sie wollte erst recht nicht weg von zuhause, wollte nicht in ein Internat, wo man sein Zuhause nur in den Ferien wiedersah und mit x anderen Mädchen in ein Zimmer gepfercht wurde.

Und schon dreimal nicht wollte sie in eine ihr gänzlich fremde Umgebung, mit ihr fremden Leuten, die eine ihr fremde Lebensweise hatten.

Niamh vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Kopfkissen und weinte lautlos


	2. Winkelgasse

Niamh hob widerwillig den Kopf vom Bett, als sie hörte, wie jemand eintrat. Es war ihre Mutter.

„Niamh, Liebes...es tut mir so leid, aber wir haben keine andere Wahl. Letztendlich würdest du selber darunter leiden, nicht irgendwann in den Genuss des Geldes zu kommen."

Niamh schwieg verstockt und nestelte an der Bettdecke herum.

„Du wirst dich bestimmt schnell einleben", sagte Gilea Kedward fast bittend.

„Wie soll ich das? Die sind da alle ganz anders als ich. Bestimmt werde ich die Lachnummer schlechthin sein."

„Sieh doch nicht alles so negativ. Ich bin sicher, dass du bald neue Freunde finden wirst..."

Als ob man ihre Freunde so einfach durch andere ersetzen könnte!

„Lass mich allein", unterbrach Niamh ihre Mutter grob.

Gilea prallte innerlich zurück. „Nun gut", antwortete sie gekränkt. „Aber denk dran, deine Großmutter holt dich gleich ab, um mit dir deine Schulsachen einzukaufen."

Niamh sass schweigend, mit verschränkten Armen, neben Silvadora auf dem Rücksitz von deren Aston Martin.

Sie hatte geglaubt, ihr trotziges Schweigen würde ihre Großmutter belasten, doch offenbar verspürte die alte Dame selbst keinerlei Bedürfnis nach einer Unterhaltung mit ihrer Enkelin.

„Wir sind da",verkündete Silvadora schließlich herrisch und stieg aus. Niamh tat es ihr gleich und folgte ihrer Großmutter lustlos zu einer Art Pub, das „Tropfender Kessel" hiess. Was sollte das nun wieder?

„Ich dachte, wir wollten Schulsachen kaufen", nörgelte sie.

Silvadora antwortete nicht, sondern schob Niamh nur unsanft in das Pub hinein.

Kurz darauf, -Niamh hätte nicht genau sagen können, wie sie dort hingelangt waren, ihre Großmutter hatte sie in den Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels geführt, wo sie dann einen Mauerstein mit ihrem Zauberstab angetippt hatte und die Mauer daraufhin zurückwich- fanden sie sich auf einer belebten Strasse namens Winkelgasse wieder.

Niamh versuchte, Gleichgültigkeit zu demonstrieren, konnte aber ihr Staunen nicht ganz verbergen. Hier gab es nur Läden für Zaubereibedarf.

Und es wimmelte von Kindern und Jugendlichen mit und ohne Begleitung ihrer Eltern.

„Alles Hogwarts- Schüler", erklärte Silvadora. „Vielleicht kannst du schon einige Freundschaften schließen."

„Toll", murmelte Niamh ironisch.

Sie hatte bereits festgestellt, dass ihr Verdacht, was Handys anging, zu stimmen schien. Sie hatte noch kein einziges entdeckt, und das war nicht gerade dazu geeignet, ihre Laune zu heben.

Ihre Großmutter schleppte sie von Laden zu Laden, und bald waren sie beladen mit Tüten, Kisten und Taschen.

Aus purem Trotz hatte Niamh den Rat Silvadoras, sich für eine Eule zu entscheiden, ignoriert und eine Katze gewählt.

„Ich darf also in der ersten Klasse beginnen. Alle anderen sind zwölf, und ich vierzehn. Ganz große Klasse!" sagte Niamh giftig.

Nachdem das Schweigen ihre Großmutter nicht beeindruckt hatte, versuchte Niamh nun, sie auf andere Weise zu verärgern.

„Nein, durchaus nicht, Niamh. Ich habe mich mit Dumbledore besprochen. Du wirst deinem Alter entsprechend in die dritte Klasse eingeschult."

„Ui, super!" kam es erneut ironisch von Niamh. „Da werde ich sicher auch sofort den Anschluss an den Lehrstoff finden. Ich meine, die zwei Jahre Vorsprung, die die anderen haben, was ist das schon?"

„Dafür habe ich gesorgt. Du wirst täglich Nachhilfestunden in allen Fächern erhalten, um möglichst schnell das Wichtigste aufzuholen. Ich muss dir wohl nicht sagen, dass ich für diesen Extraunterricht eine Menge Geld investieren muss", gab Silvadora kühl Auskunft.

Niamhs Laune wurde immer mieser. Nicht nur, dass ihre Großmutter sich nicht reizen liess und auf alles eine Antwort wusste, stimmte die Aussicht, den ganzen Tag über lernen zu müssen, bis ihr der Schädel qualmte, sie auch nicht unbedingt fröhlicher.

Aber so schnell gab Niamh nicht auf. Das war nicht ihre Art.

„Wie ungemein großzügig von dir. Bei soviel freier Zeit werde ich garantiert massig Gelegenheit haben, meine Mitschüler kennenzulernen und mich vielleicht mit dem einen oder anderen anzufreunden", sagte sie bissig.

„Du kannst sofort damit anfangen, Niamh", konterte Silvadora. „Ich habe nämlich noch einige private Besorgungen zu erledigen. Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde wieder genau hier."

Schon war sie verschwunden, und Niamh stand da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

Sie sah sich verdattert um und zog sich dann erstmal mit ihren Einkaufstüten an den Rand der Winkelgasse zurück, wo sie sich an eine Hauswand lehnte und die Szenerie beobachtete.

„Wer ist denn das?" fragte Hermine neugierig und sah zu dem hellblonden, schmalen Mädchen hinüber, das einsam da herumstand und verdammt schlecht gelaunt aussah.

„Keine Ahnung", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hab sie noch nie gesehen."

„Aber sie hat Sachen für Hogwarts eingekauft", bohrte Hermine weiter. „Das heisst, sie kommt auf unsere Schule."

„Bisschen spät, oder? Sie sieht jedenfalls nicht wie ne Erstklässlerin aus", stellte Ron kaugummikauend fest.

„Auf jeden Fall sieht sie zu gut für dich aus, Weaselby", ertönte da ein arrogantes Schnarren. „Nicht, dass dazu viel gehören würde, aber..."

Hermine verdrehte entnervt die Augen. „Halt doch dein blödes Schandmaul, Malfoy!" keifte sie.

Draco Malfoy schob sich süffisant grinsend an der kleinen Gruppe vorbei. „Leider kann ich euch nicht länger Gesellschaft leisten. Mein Vater will mir nämlich einen neuen Besen kaufen."

„Schon wieder?" entfuhr es Harry.

„Neidisch, Potter?" feixte Draco. „Du weißt doch, für mich immer nur das Beste. Aber wie dumm von mir, ich müsste wissen, dass du das nicht nachvollziehen kannst. Für dich tut es ja auch Minderwertiges, wenn ich mir deine Freunde so ansehe..."

Sein Blick glitt verächtlich über Ron und Ginny Weasley, um dann an Hermine hängenzubleiben.

Ron war puterrot angelaufen, was einen beißenden Kontrast zu seinem orangeroten Haar bildete. „Pass auf, was du sagst, Malfoy", ereiferte er sich.

„Ach ja? Und wenn nicht? Platzt du dann vor Wut?" Malfoy und sein Gefolge lachten höhnisch, bevor sie sich zum Gehen wandten.

Ron wollte ihnen mit geballten Fäusten nach, aber Harry hielt ihn zurück. „Lass sein, Ron", seufzte er. „Er ists nicht wert."

Niamh hatte die Szene mitverfolgt, auch wenn sie zu weit entfernt stand, um mitzubekommen, was gesprochen worden war. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Manche Dinge schienen doch an allen Schulen gleich zu sein.


	3. Eine Zugfahrt, die ist lustig

**_Lily13: Danke für Dein Review und Dein Interesse an der Story. :-) Die Kapitel sind relativ kurz, weil ich meist nicht soooviel auf einmal schreibe. Werde mich aber bemühen, auch mal längere Kapitel zu machen. Das mit "Manche Dinge sind doch an allen Schulen gleich", war darauf bezogen, dass es an eigentlich jeder Schule Stänkerer, sozial Stärkere und Schwächere sowie Cliquenbildung gibt..._**

Eine Zugfahrt, die ist lustig...

„Nun trödel nicht so, Niamh!" zeterte Silvadora. „Der Zug nach Hogwarts fährt um Punkt elf Uhr. Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, verpassen wir ihn!"

„Wie schade das doch wäre", giftete Niamh und machte keine Anstalten, sich schneller durch die Bahnhofshalle zu bewegen. „Gleis neundreiviertel, was ist das eigentlich für ein Schmarrn? Sowas gibt's gar nicht!"

„Du würdest dich wundern, wenn du wüsstest, was es alles gibt, mein Kind", lachte Silvadora. „Hier durch!"

„Was? Da ist eine Steinmauer!" Niamh beäugte zuerst prüfend die Mauer, dann ihre Großmutter.

„Geh einfach drauf zu, als wäre die Mauer nicht da!"

Niamh wollte widersprechen, wurde aber dann doch neugierig. Sie hielt sich schützend die Hände vors Gesicht, schloß die Augen und ging entschlossenen Schrittes auf die Mauer zu, darauf vorbereitet, jeden Moment gegen hartes Mauerwerk zu prallen. Doch zu ihrer Verblüffung geschah das nicht.

„Du kannst die Hände jetzt wieder herunternehmen, Niamh," sagte ihre Großmutter amüsiert.

Niamh sah sich neugierig um. Sie stand auf einem Bahnsteig, mit vielen anderen neuen und alten Hogwarts- Schülern. Es war ein einziges Durcheinander aus Koffern, Taschen, Schülern, Lehrern und Eltern, nicht zu vergessen die zahlreichen Eulen, Ratten und Katzen- manche in Käfigen, andere auf dem Arm oder der Schulter ihrer kleinen Besitzer.

Niamhs Katze Gwendolyn fauchte ärgerlich in ihrem Korb, die ganze Unruhe behagte ihr gar nicht.

„Auf, du musst einsteigen", befahl Silvadora. „Der Zug fährt in genau fünf Minuten los."

„Aber..."

„Keine Zeit", würgte Silvadora ihre Enkelin ab. „Ich werde dir morgen eine Eule schicken!"

Sie schob Niamh samt ihrem Gepäck in den wartenden Zug.

Niamh drehte sich zur Tür um, wollte noch etwas sagen, aber da schloss sich diese bereits und der Zug fuhr an.

Niamh verlor das Gleichgewicht und rempelte heftig gegen jemanden.

„Hey", beschwerte sich dieser. „Kannst du dich nicht beherrschen? Ich meine, ich kann ja verstehen, dass du mich geil findest, aber ich muss das nicht unbedingt erwidern, weißt du?"

Es war der weißblonde Junge, den sie schon in der Winkelgasse gesehen hatte. Er war umringt von anderen Jungen und Mädchen, die alle dieselben grün- silbernen Schals trugen wie er und jetzt allesamt lachten.

Niamh spürte, wie sich ihre Wangen vor Ärger rot färbten. „Davon träumst du wohl nachts", entgegnete sie scharf.

Jetzt musterte dieser Kerl sie unverschämt gründlich von oben bis unten.

„Ich weiß nicht recht," sagte er dann gedehnt. „Das muss ich mir noch genauer überlegen...Zieh dich mal aus, dann fällt mir die Entscheidung, ob ja oder nein, bestimmt leichter!"

Sein Fanclub johlte begeistert.

Mit diesen albernen Schals sehen sie tatsächlich aus wie Fans einer Fußballmannschaft, dachte Niamh höhnisch.

„Was seid ihr überhaupt für ein Kasperle- Club? Grenzdebil United? Muss man einen bestimmten IQ unterschreiten, um aufgenommen zu werden? Ich tippe auf den eines Scheißhaufens!"

Das hatte gesessen. Das spitze Gesicht des Blonden wurde feuerrot, auch seine Anhänger blickten Niamh wütend an.

„Das wirst du bereuen. So redet keiner mit den Slytherins," zischte er drohend und fummelte in der Tasche seines Umhangs, aus der er plötzlich seinen Zauberstab zog.

Niamh stöhnte leise auf. Da hatte sie sich ja was Schönes eingebrockt. Wahrscheinlich würde der Typ ihr jetzt 20 zusätzliche Kilos oder Pickel anfluchen.

Er hatte soeben seinen Stab auf sie gerichtet, als eine strenge Stimme ertönte.

„Accio Zauberstab!"

Der Blonde riß erschrocken Mund und Augen auf, als der Zauberstab ihm aus der Hand flog und dafür in der Hand einer streng dreinblickenden, älteren Dame mit einer Chignonfrisur landete.

„Das macht fünfzehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy", verkündete diese jetzt verärgert. „Und jetzt macht, dass ihr in eure Abteile kommt!"

„Wir sprechen uns noch", raunte Malfoy böse zu Niamh, bevor er mit seinem Hofstaat abzog.

Das fing ja prächtig an. Sie war noch nicht mal in Hogwarts angekommen, und schon hatte sie sich einen Feind gemacht, nein, sogar mehrere.

Seufzend ergriff Niamh ihren Koffer und zog ihn hinter sich her den Gang entlang, auf der Suche nach einem freien Abteil.

Es sah nicht so aus, als ob sie eins finden würde, die meisten Abteile waren bereits voll belegt. Es blieb ihr keine andere Wahl, als sich irgendwo dazuzusetzen. Sie öffnete die Tür eines Abteils, in dem drei Mädchen saßen.

Die drei starrten sie neugierig an.

„Ist hier noch frei?" fragte Niamh.

„Ja doch", antwortete ein kleines, braunhaariges Mädchen. „Setz dich nur."

Niamh wuchtete ihren Koffer ins Gepäcknetz und liess sich auf den freien Sitz fallen.

„Bist du neu?" fragte die kleine Brünette. „Ich hab dich nie in Hogwarts gesehen!"

„Ja," erwiderte Niamh einsilbig. „Ich komme in die dritte Klasse."

„Oh, zu uns!" mischte sich eins der anderen Mädchen ein, eine Schwarzhaarige mit olivfarbener Haut.

„Ich bin Lavender", stellte sich die Brünette vor. „Das ist Parvati"- sie wies auf die Schwarzhaarige- „und das ihre Schwester Padma."

„Ich bin Niamh."

„Wenn du neu bist, weißt du aber noch nicht, in welches Haus du kommst, oder?" bohrte die gesprächige Lavender.

„Haus?"

„Du weißt nicht Bescheid über unsere vier Häuser?" Die Mädchen schienen fassungslos zu sein.

„Ähm, ich fürchte...nein", gestand Niamh beschämt.

„Also", begann Parvati. „Hogwarts hat vier Häuser. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin. Wenn du eingeschult wirst, prüft der Sprechende Hut, wohin du passt, und teilt dich einem Haus zu. Den Schlafsaal und den Gemeinschaftsraum hast du mit Schülern deines Hauses gemeinsam, der Unterricht findet gemischt statt."

Das wurde ja immer verworrener.

„Parvati und ich sind in Gryffindor", mischte Lavender sich ein. „Padma ist eine Ravenclaw."

„Bin gespannt, wo der Sprechende Hut Niamh hinsteckt", überlegte Parvati und musterte sie eingehend.

„Wie ist dein Familienname, Niamh?" wollte Lavender wissen.

„Kedward."

„Kommt mir irgendwoher bekannt vor," entgegnete Lavender.

„Meine Ur-ur- was weiß ich wieviel Ur- Ahnin ist Elly Kedward. Auch bekannt als die Hexe von Blair. Die Familie meines Vaters stammt aus den USA."

„Ah", kam es befriedigt von Lavender. „Ich wusste, dass ich den Namen kenne. Und aus welcher Familie stammt deine Mutter?"

„Meine Mutter ist eine geborene Riswick."

„Du bist also reinblütig," Padma betrachtete Niamh, als sei sie ein fremdartiges, interessantes Insekt.

„Und Urur- irgendwas Enkelin von Elly Kedward. Könnte eine Kandidatin für Slytherin sein," vermutete Lavender.

„Slytherin nimmt nur Reinblüter auf, musst du wissen," erklärte Parvati.

Niamh schwirrte der Kopf.

„Wie ist denn das Essen so?" wechselte sie das Thema.

„Oh, fantastisch!" schwärmte Lavender. „Sag mal Niamh, hast du eigentlich schon irgendwen aus Hogwarts kennengelernt? Außer uns natürlich."

„Ja, einen blöden, arroganten Kerl, der mich draussen auf dem Gang verfluchen wollte."

Padma kicherte. „So? Wer war das? Doch nicht etwa Professor Snape?"

„Nein, sein Name ist Malfoy, glaube ich."

Parvati, Padma und Lavender brachen in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Draco mal wieder," sagte Parvati grinsend. „Der Kerl ist einfach unausstehlich. Zum Glück ist er nicht bei uns, sondern in Slytherin."

„Wenn das so ist, will ich auf gar keinen Fall nach Slytherin", ereiferte Niamh sich. Jetzt fiel ihr auch ein, dass Draco vorhin irgendetwas von Slytherin und Slytherins gefaselt hatte.

„Darauf hast du leider keinen Einfluss, fürchte ich." Lavender schaute sie bedauernd an, als der Zug auf einmal stoppte.

„Wir sind da!" rief Parvati aufgekratzt und zerrte ihren Koffer aus dem Netz. Die anderen drei Mädchen taten es ihr gleich.

Draußen auf dem Bahnsteig brüllte ein riesenhafter, ungeschlachter Mann mit beeindruckendem schwarzen Bart immer wieder: „Erstklässler zu mir! Alle Neulinge zu mir!"

Lavender gab Niamh einen Stoß. „Du musst dort rüber", sagte sie. „Zu den Neuen."

Niamh wäre lieber bei Lavender, Parvati und Padma geblieben. Langsam schleppte sie ihr Gepäck in Richtung des Riesen.

„Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen", schrie Lavender ihr nach, und Niamh hob die Hand als Antwort.


	4. Der Sprechende Hut

_Der Sprechende Hut_

Niamh blickte beeindruckt zur Fassade von Hogwarts auf. Die Schule war größer, als sie gedacht hatte, und erinnerte eher an eine mittelalterliche Burg. Viel Zeit, sich das Gebäude von außen zu betrachten, blieb ihr allerdings nicht.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts. Ich bin Professor McGonagall."

Niamh erkannte die gestrenge Dame aus dem Zug wieder.

„Ihr werdet mir nun nach drinnen folgen. In der Großen Halle werden wir gleich zu Abend essen, aber vorher findet die Auswahlzeremonie statt, wo sich entscheidet, wer in welches Haus kommt. Es gibt Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin."

Aufgeregtes Geraune und Geschwätz ging durch die Reihen der neuen Schüler.

Hoffentlich findet diese Zeremonie bald statt, dachte Niamh genervt. Dieser kichernde Haufen Zwölfjähriger war so gar nicht nach ihrem Geschmack, ausserdem kam sie sich als die einzig Ältere blöd vor.

McGonagall geleitete die Gruppe Schüler durch schier endlose Gänge und über mehrere Treppen, bis sie eine große Flügeltür erblickten, aus der warmes Licht und Stimmengewirr drangen.

„Wir sind am Ziel, das ist die Große Halle", erklärte die Lehrerin und führte ihre Schar durch die Reihen der langen Tische ganz nach vorne.

Alle Schüler starrten die Neuankömmlinge neugierig an, und Niamh war froh, sich heute sorgfältig zurechtgemacht zu haben.

Unauffällig ordnete sie noch einmal ihr langes, zu weichen, leicht zerzausten Locken gedrehtes blondes Haar, als ein neuer Schüler nach dem anderen nach vorne aufs Podest gerufen wurde und dort auf dem Stuhl Platz nehmen musste.

Immer, wenn der Sprechende Hut- ein hässliches, schmuddeliges Ding, wie Niamh fand- den Namen eines Hauses verkündete, brachen an dem betreffenden Tisch Beifallsschreie und Klatschen los.

Es schien noch eine Weile zu dauern, bis sie an die Reihe kam. Der Sprechende Hut war erst beim Buchstaben D angelangt.

Niamh nutzte die Zeit, um in der Menge nach ihr bekannten Gesichtern zu suchen. Sie entdeckte Draco, der am Slytherin- Tisch saß, sie mit unfreundlichem, finsterem Blick fixierte und dann etwas zu dem neben ihm sitzenden Jungen sagte, woraufhin beide in Gelächter ausbrachen.

Niamh wand sich unbehaglich. So auf dem Präsentierteller zu sein, mißfiel ihr.

Jetzt sah sie auch Parvati und Lavender am Gryffindor- Tisch, die ihr freundlich zuwinkten.

Sie hoffte, nach Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw zu kommen...wenigstens wären ihr dort nicht alle unbekannt.

Und nach Slytherin, zu Malfoy und seinen unangenehmen Kumpanen...nein danke. Schon bei dem Gedanken daran graute es ihr.

„Niamh Kedward!"

Es wurde wieder still in der Halle, nur vereinzelt gab es Getuschel, was sicher darauf zurückzuführen war, dass es nur selten vorkam, dass jemand erst in einer höheren Klasse nach Hogwarts kam.

Niamh nahm mit weichen Knien auf dem Stuhl Platz, damit McGonagall ihr den Hut aufsetzen konnte.

Der Hut regte und wand sich auf ihrem Kopf, murmelte dies, raunte jenes, machte „Ah!" und „Oh!" und fühlte sich alles in allem recht unangenehm an.

Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er ihre Frisur vermutlich völlig zerdrückte mit seinem Gezappel.

Endlich, nach einer Niamh endlos erscheinenden Zeitspanne, rief er laut: „Gryffindor!"

Ein Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen, sie war also doch nicht nach Slytherin gesteckt worden. Niamh eilte erleichtert an den Gryffindor- Tisch, wo sie freundlich empfangen wurde und sich auf einen Stuhl neben Lavender setzen konnte.

Froh, aus dem Fokus der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit entkommen zu sein, verfolgte Niamh den Rest der Zeremonie.

Das anschließende Essen ließ wirklich keine Wünsche offen. Es gab alles, was das Schülerherz begehrte, und war Lichtjahre von dem Essen entfernt, welches bei Niamh zu Hause auf den Tisch kam.

„Wie kommt es, dass du erst im dritten Jahr zu uns kommst?" wollte ein Mädchen mit buschigen braunen Haaren wissen. Niamh erkannte in ihr das Mädchen wieder, welches sie in der Winkelgasse mit den beiden Jungs gesehen hatte.

„Ja, genau. Das ist nämlich sehr sehr ungewöhnlich..." mischte sichder rothaarige Junge, der damals auch dabeigewesen war, mit vollem Mund sprechend ein und stiess dabei den Kürbissaft des Mädchens um.

„Iiiiiiiih! Ron Weasley! Kannst du nicht aufpassen?" schimpfte das Mädchen. „Das ganze Tischtuch ist ruiniert, und schau dir meinen Teller an!"

Auf ihrem Teller schwammen nun Kartoffelpürree und Würstchen in orangenem Kürbissaft.

„Halb so schlimm, Hermine", beschwichtigte sie jetzt ein schwarzhaariger, strubbeliger Junge mit Brille und einer seltsam geformten Narbe auf der Stirn. Auchihn hatte Niamh- besonders anhand der auffälligen Narbe- gleich wiedererkannt.

Der Jungezückte seinen Zauberstab, murmelte einmal beschwörend: „Rescusio!", und schon waren Tischtuch und Teller sauber und der Saft wieder wohlbehalten im Glas.

Niamh staunte offenen Mundes. So etwas würde sie in fünfzig Jahren nicht zustande bringen.

„Danke, Harry", sagte das Mädchen. „Das ist übrigens Harry, der rothaarige Tolpatsch da heisst Ron, und ich bin Hermine Granger!"

Niamh antwortete nicht, sondern beäugte Harry fasziniert. Das also war der berühmte Harry Potter, naja, kein Wunder, dass der es drauf hatte.

Sie hatte ihn sich irgendwie größer vorgestellt, attraktiver, eindrucksvoller.

Aber was machte das schon, immerhin wirkte er nett und freundlich, nicht wie dieser eiskalte Schnösel Malfoy.

„Das ist Niamh", ergriff Lavender das Wort, als Niamh selber keine Anstalten machte, sich vorzustellen. „Wir haben uns bereits im Zug kennengelernt."

„Oh", sagte Hermine. „Willkommen bei den Gryffindors, Niamh. Unser Haus ist das beste. Du hast Glück."

Niamh hätte wetten können, dass die Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs und Slytherins dasselbe von ihren Häusern sagten.

„Also...warum kommst du erst jetzt?" wiederholte Hermine ihre Frage.

„Meine Eltern wollten es", erwiderte Niamh knapp. Sie hatte keine Lust, näher auf das Familiendrama, welches sich in den letzten vierzehn Tagen bei ihr daheim abgespielt hatte, einzugehen.

Hermine spürte die Abwehrhaltung des blonden Mädchens und drang nicht weiter in sie.

Nach der Nachspeise, die aus verschiedenen Eissorten und Sahne bestand, ergriff Professor Dumbledore das Wort.

„Die Vertrauensschüler werden nun die neuen Schüler in ihre Häuser begleiten und ihnen die Schlafsäle sowie die Gemeinschaftsräume zeigen. Ich wünsche euch allen ein angenehmes und erfolgreiches Schuljahr hier auf Hogwarts!"

Alle begannen zu reden, ihre Stühle zurückzuschieben und aufzustehen. Die Große Halle summte wie ein Bienenstock.

Ein langer Rothaariger, der bisher schweigend neben Ron gesessen hatte, stand auf. „Alle neuen Gryffindors her zu mir", rief er. „Ich bin Percy Weasley und Vertrauensschüler für Gryffindor!"

Er deutete auf das Abzeichen an seiner Brust.

Niamh schob sich in seine Richtung, um nicht den Anschluss zu verpassen, als jemand sich einfach bei ihr unterhakte.

„Hi, ich bin Ginny Weasley", plapperte die kleine Rothaarige drauflos. „Deine Haare sind toll. Ich wäre auch so gerne blond, aber bei uns sind alle rothaarig."

Sie seufzte. „Leider werden wir nicht in einem Schlafsaal sein, ich bin erst in der Zweiten!"

„Wie viele Weasleys gibt es eigentlich?" fragte Niamh verwirrt.

„Also, da wären ich, Ron, Percy, und die Zwillinge. Und dann ist da noch Charly, aber der ist schon lange mit der Schule fertig. Und dann gibt es natürlich noch unsere Eltern...Oh, ich muss los, sonst sind alle guten Betten im Schlafsaal belegt. Wir sehen uns!" Mit einem Winken war Ginny in der Menge verschwunden.

Niamh folgte Percy, der zuerst die Erstklässler auf ihrer Etage ablieferte. Wild kreischend eroberten sich diese ihre Betten und Schränke, so dass Niamh sich die Ohren zuhalten musste.

„So, nun zu dir", sagte der schlaksige Rothaarige und stieg vor ihr eine Treppe hinauf, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Niamh hatte Mühe, Schritt zu halten.

Oben angekommen, holte Percy tief Luft. „Zur Linken ist der Jungenflügel. Betreten ist für euch Mädels verboten, aber das steht alles in der Schulordnung. Zur Rechten logiert ihr."

Er schritt wieder voran und öffnete dann schwungvoll eine Tür. „Voilá!" verkündete er. „Der Mädchenschlafsaal der dritten Klasse. Ich hoffe, du lebst dich gut ein."

Und weg war er.

Niamh stellte verdattert fest, dass ihr Gepäck, auch der Käfig mit ihrer Katze bereits von irgend jemandem hochgebracht worden war. Sie hatten alle ihr Gepäck in der Eingangshalle zurückgelassen.

„Oh, das waren die Hauselfen", erklärte Hermine. „Schau mal, Lavender und ich haben schon mal dieses Bett für dich reserviert."

Dankbar registrierte Niamh, dass sie zwischen Hermine und Lavender schlief.

„Danke", sagte sie lahm.

„Der Stundenplan dieses Jahr ist echt heftig. Ich werde pausenlos lernen müssen", jammerte Hermine.

Wie wird es dann erst mir ergehen, überlegte Niamh verzagt. Sie kramte ihr Handy aus dem Koffer und lief, auf der Suche nach Empfang, langsam im Schlafsaal auf und ab.

"Das kannst du vergessen", klärte Hermine sie auf. "Die Dinger funktionieren inund um Hogwarts nicht. Deshalb hat keiner von uns ein Handy dabei."

"Warum nur überrascht mich das nicht?" murmelte Niamh frustriert und machte sich daran, ihre Sachen auszupacken.


	5. Zaubertränke und andere Katastrophen

**_Lily13: Ups, erwischt...ich kenne mich im Potter- Universum nicht wirklich gut aus, und da hab ich z.B. Bill vergessen und bin davon ausgegangen, die Schüler werden mit 12 eingeschult...die Bücher hab ich hier bei mir leider nicht zur Hand. Naja, ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel gefällt dir trotzdem!_**

**_Lesy: Vielen Dank für dein Review. Ich habe auch länger überlegt, ob ich Niamh nicht nach Slytherin stecken soll, aber für den Fortgang der Geschichte war Gryffindor einfach passender...Sie sollte ja Freunde ausserhalb von Slytherin finden, und wenn sie selbst in Slytherin wäre, würde sich das schwierig gestalten._**

**_So, nun viel Spaß mit Kapitel 5!_**

_Zaubertränke und andere Katastrophen_

„Sieben Uhr! Auf auf, Gryffindors, auf auf!"

Niamh rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und setzte sich im Bett auf. Eine Hauselfe lief eifrig im Schlafsaal umher und riß die Vorhänge der Betten beiseite, immer wieder „Auf auf!" schreiend.

Nach und nach wühlten die Mädchen sich aus ihren warmen Betten. Der Tag begann unfreundlich, harte Graupelschauer prasselten an die Fenster, und die Temperatur im Schlafsaal war unangenehm kühl. Niamh setzte sich auf die Bettkante und suchte nach ihren lammfellgefütterten Hausschuhen.

„Willst du auch duschen?" fragte Lavender eifrig.

„Ja, schon", erwiderte Niamh unschlüssig, während sie ihr Dusch- und Schminkzeug zusammensuchte.

„Dann musst du dich beeilen, man muss sich anstellen, und um acht gibt's Frühstück!"

Die Duschen wimmelten bereits von Mädchen verschiedener Altersstufen, als Niamh dort ankam. Sie reihte sich in die Schlange der Wartenden ein. Kurz darauf stieß Lavender zu ihr.

„Heute die erste Stunde, direkt Zaubertränke bei Snape", stöhnte sie. „Da fängt der Tag schon wundervoll an."

„Ist er so schlimm?"

„Snape ist einfach der Horror", nörgelte Lavender. „Wo er einen schikanieren kann, tut ers- es sei denn, man ist ein Slytherin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snapes Unterricht war wirklich kein Vergnügen, wie Niamh schnell feststellte.

„Mr. Potter, wären Sie so freundlich, hier vorne am Lehrerpult einen Anti- Schnupfen- Trank zu brauen? Als Vorbild für die anderen Schüler sozusagen?"

„Aber...ich weiss gar nicht wie, den Trank haben wir noch nicht durchgenommen", protestierte Harry halbherzig.

„Na und?" kam es beißend von Snape. „Sie hätten ja schon mal vorarbeiten können, Potter. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

„Ich kann es", meldete sich Hermine fleissig.

„Ich habe Ihnen nicht das Wort erteilt, Miss Granger. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

Die Slytherins kicherten schadenfroh, während Hermine einen hochroten Kopf bekam.

„Nun zu unserem...Neuzugang", sagte Snape langsam und näherte sich Niamh. „Wie ich sehe, lassen Ihre Kenntnisse in Bezug auf Kosmetik nichts zu wünschen übrig" – in den Reihen der Slytherins brach abermals Gekicher aus- „aber wie sieht es mit Ihrem Wissen über Zaubertränke aus?"

Niamh räusperte sich. „Nun ja, also..."

„Aber warum denn lange rumdiskutieren, testen wir es doch direkt", schlug Snape vor. „Los, kommen Sie nach vorne!"

Niamh erhob sich zögernd und ging nach vorne zum Lehrerpult.

„Hier haben sie alles, was Sie brauchen, um einen wirkungsvollen Schlaftrank zu brauen", verkündete Snape, Zutaten in Regalen zusammensuchend und vor Niamh abladend.

„Aber..."

„Wir warten, Miss Kedward", betonte Snape.

Niamh betrachtete unschlüssig die diversen Phiolen, Kräuter, Pulver und den auf einem Minifeuer erhitzen Kessel.

Da von Snape offensichtlich keine Hilfe zu erwarten war und er sich extra so plaziert hatte, dass sie keinen Blickkontakt zu ihren Freunden aufnehmen konnte, griff sie langsam nach den pulverisierten Eulenfedern.

Als sie eine großzügige Portion davon in den Kessel schüttete, staubte es gewaltig, und Niamh bekam einen Hustenanfall. Snape zog mißbilligend die Augenbrauen zusammen und die Reihen der Slytherins bebten vor Lachen.

Dann wählte Niamh auf gut Glück eine Phiole aus. Das Etikett verriet ihr, dass sie Hundemilch erwischt hatte. Niamh entkorkte die Phiole und goß den Inhalt zu dem bereits im Kessel schwelenden und einen unangenehmen Geruch verbreitenden Pulver.

Es gab einen lauten Knall, und Niamh wich erschrocken zurück, als eine purpurfarbene Wolke senkrecht aus dem Kessel nach oben schoss, wie ein Luftballon im Raum hin- und her raste und schließlich ganz oben an der Decke zur Ruhe kam.

Snape beäugte argwöhnisch das Gebilde und machte soeben Anstalten, seinen Zauberstab darauf zu richten, als die Wolke zielstrebig auf Ron Weasley zuflog, ihn einhüllte, dann verpuffte und ihn splitternackt zurückliess.

Die Slytherins kreischten schadenfroh und kriegten sich gar nicht mehr ein, als Ron jetzt, ein Buch vor seine Blöße haltend, eilig aus dem Klassenzimmer flüchtete.

„Wahnsinn", johlte Malfoy, und der Rest brüllte vor Lachen.

Snape hob mit verkniffenem Mund die rechte Hand. „Ruhe!", bellte er gebieterisch.

„Miss Kedward", begann er dann, langsam auf- und abschreitend. „Hätten Sie die Güte, uns zu erklären, was das war?"

„Ich...also, ich...ich weiss nicht!" stammelte Niamh.

„Also ich interessiere mich sehr für die genaue Rezeptur", warf Malfoy grinsend ein.

Niamh warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu, wohingegen Snape Draco gar nicht beachtete.

„Das, Miss Kedward", ergriff Snape abermals das Wort „war, wie man so schön sagt, ein Griff ins Klo. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und nun machen Sie die Sauerei da sauber", er wies auf das mit Milch besudelte Lehrerpult und den purpurnen Staub, den die Wolke beim Verpuffen hinterlassen hatte. „Und zwar ohne Zauberstab!"

Als ob ich mit dem Ding irgendwas anfangen könnte, dachte Niamh mürrisch und machte sich auf, Filch zu suchen, um sich von ihm Eimer, Putzmittel und Lappen geben zu lassen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Niamh wrang gerade zum wiederholten Mal den Putzlappen aus, als Ron zurückkehrte, angetan mit neuer Kleidung.

„Mr. Weasley, das macht fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen unerlaubten Verlassens des Unterrichts!"

Ron sparte sich eine Erwiderung. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass dies nur weiteren Punkteabzug und vielleicht sogar noch eine Strafarbeit mit sich bringen würde.

„So", verkündete Snape schließlich. „Die Stunde ist beendet. Als Hausaufgabe bereitet bitte jeder von Ihnen den von mir anfangs erwähnten Anti- Schnupfen- Trank zu. Der Trank ist, wenn er korrekt zubereitet wurde, klar mit gelblicher Färbung."

Niamh warf den Lappen in den Eimer und wollte aufstehen, doch Snape hielt sie zurück.

„Das ist mir noch nicht sauber genug, Miss Kedward", meckerte er. „Sie werden den Raum erst verlassen, wenn kein Stäubchen und kein Spritzer mehr zu sehen ist."

Niamh putzte eilig weiter, aber es würde sich kaum vermeiden lassen, dass sie zu spät zum Unterricht von Professor Trelawney kommen würde.

Als Snape sie endlich entliess und sie hastig aus dem Klassenzimmer stürmte, hatte Trelawneys Unterricht längst begonnen und natürlich wartete keiner der Gryffindors mehr vor der Tür auf sie.

„Ach, sieh an", ertönte da eine herablassende Stimme.

Niamh fuhr herum, aber da hatte Malfoy sie bereits gepackt und in eine Nische neben der Tür gedrängt.

Sie hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und Snape den Raum verliess. Sie hob an, um zu schreien, aber Malfoys Hand verschloss ihr rechtzeitig den Mund.

„Das war eine wirklich nette Vorstellung heute", höhnte Malfoy. „Wenn Weaselby nicht so verdammt hässlich wäre, würde ich annehmen, es sei Absicht gewesen."

Mittlerweile hatte Snape sich entfernt, und Malfoy nahm seine Hand von Niamhs Mund.

„Lass mich los, Draco", zischte sie drohend.

„Ui, wer wird denn so herumzappeln? Das ist doch nicht etwa meine Kleine?"

„Was willst du von mir?"

Malfoy war zwar nicht groß, überragte Niamh aber doch um einen halben Kopf.

„Was glaubst du denn, was ich will, meine Kleine?" antwortete Malfoy grinsend.

„Mein Name ist Niamh", fauchte Niamh.

„Ah, Niamh, mjam, mjam..." machte Malfoy spöttisch und spitzte die Lippen wie zum Kuss, Niamhs Handgelenke weiter gefangen haltend und sie gegen die Wand pressend.

„Ich sag es nochmal, Draco. Lass. Mich. Los."

„Ach, und wenn nicht? Rufst du dann "Expelliarmus"? Weißt du überhaupt, wie rum du deinen Zauberstab dafür halten musst? Du bist ja nicht mal fähig, einen Apfel in ein Ei zu verwandeln, meine Kleine!"

Malfoy musterte sie kalt. „Ich würde sagen, du bist mir ausgeliefert", sagte er dann leise.

„Und ich würde sagen, das ist ein Trugschluss", erwiderte Niamh.

Niamhs Knie kam blitzschnell hoch und traf Malfoy mit voller Wucht in seine empfindlichsten Teile.

Er riß Mund und Augen vor Überraschung und Schmerz weit auf, ging in die Knie und liess Niamh los, doch noch ehe er den Schmerzenslaut, der in seiner Kehle steckte, loswerden konnte, setzte das Mädchen nach und verpasste ihm einen wohlgezielten Tritt in seine bereits schmerzenden Juwelen.

Malfoy krümmte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am Boden.

„Tja, Draco", kam es kalt von Niamh. „Vielleicht bin ich ja nicht auf Zauberei angewiesen, um mich zu wehren?"

Sie schlenderte, ihre Büchertasche schwingend, davon.

Zwar mochte Niamh eine Niete sein, was die Magie anbetraf, aber auf ihrer früheren Schule hatten ziemlich rauhe Sitten geherrscht. Niamh hatte frühzeitig lernen müssen, sich ihrer Haut zu wehren, und Belästigungen wie die Malfoys waren für sie nichts Neues.

Als sie im Unterrichtsraum für Wahrsagerei eintraf, hatte sie die Auseinandersetzung mit Malfoy fast schon vergessen.


End file.
